


A Matter of Pride

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren calls Levi an old man after sex. Levi does his best to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as a b-day gift to myself. now i dedicate it to my dear friend Primdese over on Tumblr. check out her artblog, she's pretty good http://primdese.tumblr.com/ doooooo iiiiiiittttttt.

If I had to say one thing about Eren Jaeger, aside from his desire to kill all titans, it was that he was extremely energetic.

And I mean energetic. Kid didn’t do anything halfway. Except maybe cleaning. But I digress. This is the story of how Eren and I got into a very stupid argument. It all started when we were having sex one night. He was beneath me, legs spread wide to receive my cock, deliciously desperate moans falling from his mouth. His face was the picture of wantonness, with a red hue to his cheeks and a hazy look in his eyes. I came first, spilling deep inside his body, but he was nowhere near done.

“So close.” He gasped. “Touch me, god, _please_.”

I am anything but an inconsiderate lover. So I put my hand on his still erect cock and jacked him off. He was coming within seconds, splashing white on his stomach, bottom lip caught between his teeth to swallow a moan. I hate it when he does that. I love hearing his voice when he comes.

I pulled out, silently admiring the way my cum dripped from his abused hole and he curled up next to me, body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. I kissed him goodnight and was fully prepared to go straight to sleep, but the damn kid started rolling his hips against my thigh.

“I want to go again.” He whispered, taking my earlobe into his mouth and sucking gently. “‘M still horny.”

“Well I’m not.” I replied. “Go to sleep, Eren.”

“No.” He whined, drawing out the word for a few seconds. His hips sped up slightly and he moved his lips from my ear to my neck and went to work there. “ I wanna get fucked by you again.” He murmured, his breath tickling my skin.

“Eren, I’m exhausted. It’s been a long day and I just want to sleep.” His hips stopped moving and I felt him mouth something against my neck.

“What did you just call me?” I asked.

“Nothing.” He muttered but the tips of his ears turned pink, which meant he was lying. I’ve learned to read him like a book in the months we’ve been together. It’s not that hard.

“Eren.” I said in warning. He sighed and buried his face in the pillow. “I called you an old man who couldn’t keep up.” He mumbled, so softly I barely heard him. Barely. I stared at him, then pinched his ass. He yelped.

“You deserved that.” I told him sternly.

“Well it’s true.”

“No it’s not.” I sighed. “One time doesn’t prove anything.”

“It could be the start.” Eren pouted. “Next thing I know, you’ll be telling me ‘Not tonight’ or ‘I have a headache’ and I’ll be stuck jacking off all the time!”

“That won’t happen you twat.” I said, irritated. “I’ve just had a long day and I want to go to sleep.” I leaned in and licked the shell of his ear. “I’ll fuck you nice and proper in the morning.” I whispered hotly, trailing my fingers up his spine. He arched his back into my touch and sighed again.

“You’ve gotta promise.” He said, flipping over onto his back. He caught my hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing each knuckle gently. Then the little shit starting sucking on my index finger, rolling it around on his tongue, sucking roughly. I rolled my eyes.

“I promise.”

He grinned cheekily. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Go to sleep Eren.”

***

True to my word, I woke him up with a blowjob. I don’t mind blowing him as much as I used to; I thought it was unhygienic and disgusting. But jesus, did Eren change my mind. Kid’s got a talented mouth. And he coached me when it was my turn to pleasure him. I know what he likes. I know that if I suck on the tip while cupping his balls in my palm, he won’t last very long. And if I deep-throat him, he gives the sweetest moans I’ve ever heard. He especially likes it when I tongue his slit, and just make a big mess of it. It’s gross, but with these circumstances, I’ll make an exception. Anything to prove him wrong.

He moaned in his sleep and I sucked harder, fingers slipping into his pants to rub his entrance softly.

“Levi!” I felt his hands twist in my hair as his hips bucked up. I pulled off to stare up at him.

“Yes Eren?” I asked, hands taking up where my mouth left off.

“Don’t stop.” He hissed, pushing my head back down.

“As you wish.”

I licked a long strip up his cock, kissing the tip messily when my mouth arrived there, relishing the slight whimper that Eren gave. I sucked nice and hard and without warning me, he came. I used to hate it when he did that, and I felt a twinge of annoyance now, but I swallowed without complaint.

Eren lay panting on the bed while I went to go clean up. That’s the nice part about being Lance Corporal. My quarters came with a private bathroom. I went back out into the bedroom, drying my mouth on a towel. Eren watched me approach with half-closed eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks. I sat down next to him and meticulously folded the towel, placing it on the nightstand.

“You ready?” I asked him. He stretched his lithe body out on the bed, fully aware that I was watching him.

“Bring it.” He said with a grin.

“Turn over.” I commanded. He obeyed, and I spread his ass apart and slid my middle finger into his willing body. He was still wet from last night, still filled to the brim with my cum, which oozed out as I added another finger.

“More.” He said, holding his legs apart. I did as he asked, adding a third finger. Not for the first time, I wondered what it would be like to have my entire hand swallowed by his greedy body. But I didn’t want to hurt him, so I kept it at three, pushing in and out of his hole, rubbing harshly at his prostate. I could play his body like an instrument, could get him to cry out sweetly for me and only me.

“You could come just from this, couldn’t you?” I asked, kissing up his back. He gave a muffled cry into the pillow, hands digging into the fabric of the sheets as I fingerfucked him viciously. “You slut. You don’t even want my cock, do you?”

“Ngh...No...” He whimpered, hips canting backwards to receive more. “Want your cock Levi, please.”

“Hush, my little slut.” I teased him, licking up his spine. “I’ll give you my cock, don’t worry. But you have to come from this first. Can you do that?”

“Yes...” I heard him say quietly. He began moaning without abandon then, the noises going straight to my own erection. I began pumping it with my free hand, getting off to the sounds of his moans alone. Soon, he was coming again with a choked cry onto the sheets, I kissed his shoulderblade.

“Good boy Eren.” I told him, caressing the nape of his neck. He gave a shuddery moan. “You still want more?” He looked back at me with one brilliant green eye.

“Hell yeah.” He said hoarsely. I chuckled darkly.

“As you wish.” I said, nipping at his ear. “How does my greedy bitch want it?”

“Like this.” He said, arms snaking back to spread himself wide open for me. My cock twitched with interest at the sight, and I positioned myself above him, groaning as I slid into his tight heat in one thrust, stuffing him full of my cock. He cried aloud, telling me “More, go harder, faster!” tightening up beautifully every time I drove into his sweet spot. My mouth latched onto his neck, sucking a mark there, claiming him as my own. He was _mine_ and no one, no human or titan could take that from me. I’d kill anyone who tried.

“ _Levi.._.” He sighed as he came for a third and final time. His body around me grew exquisitely tight and I emptied my cum inside of him. I collapsed on top of him, feeling him tremble and shiver with aftershocks and planted a kiss on his temple.

“I don’t know about you.” I began slowly. “But I could definitely go again. What do you say?” I felt him laugh underneath me.

“Holy shit.”He breathed, shifting so his face wasn’t in the pillow. “I’m exhausted. I surrender.”

“Say it again.”I ordered, grinding slowly, still inside of him. He whimpered and writhed, rubbing his body against me. “No more.” He begged. “I’m going to die if I come again.”

“Good.” I told him. “That’s what you get for underestimating me.” He snorted.

“I might have to do it again if it means I get fucked like that more often.”

“Oh really.” I thrust in lightly and he bit the pillow, swallowing a groan. “Stop it! I take it back. You’re great in bed and you aren’t an old man. Happy?” I smiled to myself and nibbled his neck.

“Yes.”

Pride is a stupid thing to have in this world of ours. But sometimes...It’s worth it.


End file.
